


Everybody Wants Leo

by Alessa_DC



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-cest, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessa_DC/pseuds/Alessa_DC
Summary: Sketches for Everybody Wants Leo week.





	1. Honor and Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo x Raph

**AlessandraDC**


	2. Taking Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo x Don

**AlessandraDC**


	3. New Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L x M

**AlessandraDC**


	4. The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Leopril, inspired by this fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608133

**AlessandraDC**


	5. On the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo x Karai

**AlessandraDC**


	6. Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo x Usagi for Everybody Wants Leo week

**AlessandraDC**


	7. Giving Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo x Dark Leo

**AlessandraDC**


	8. Chunin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo x Jennika (IDW TMNT)

**AlessandraDC**


End file.
